Olivia
Olivia is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck Info Although she has never seen one in real life, Olivia feels a deep connection to the Party Subs of Munchmore. She even refers to them as her “Spirit Snackimal”. This is probably because Olivia loves to party, so much so that she hosts around six a year. Olivia spends months coordinating each party down to the finest detail. The music, food, decorations, and games of her parties are perfectly orchestrated. Olivia is currently pursuing her degree at Cavatelli Community College in hopes of one day becoming a professional party planner. Appearance Olivia has a short dark hair, pale skin, and flat oval-shaped eyes. She wears a candy red headband with two Pimento Olives sticking out like eyeballs. She wears a black top under a green furry sweater with a tiny orange button. She wears a bunch of colorful, plastic bracelets on her wrist. She also wears red and black tiger patterned pants, held by a long Party Subs belt, and a pair of orange shoes with black laces. Clean-Up Her skin is tanner and her shoes now have white accents. Styles Style B Olivia wears a violet headband with orange stems holding a pair of a Party Sub's eyes. She also wears a violet shirt underneath a maroon and black tiger-patterned cropped blazer and vivid furry green bottoms. Orders Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Macaroni *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Crushida Peppers *5 Tomatoes *4 Onion slices *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Summer Luau) *Al-Dente Shells *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Crushida Peppers *5 Tomatoes *4 Glazed Ham *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Fudge Brownie *Mint Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Shaved Mint *2 Hazelnut Swizzles *2 Cherries Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle *Regular Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Bits Holiday (Halloween) *Regular Round Donut **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut with Boston Cream **Full Moon Icing **Peanut Butter Drizzle *Regular Round Donut with Brownie Batter **Chocolate Icing **Licorice Drizzle **Creameo Bits Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Parmesan Wings *3 Wasabi Tofu Skewers *Ranch Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Tomatoes (bottom) *8 Olives (left) *6 Onions (right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pretzel Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese *Light Grill *Sliced Ham *Tomatoes *Olives *Ranch *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ranch **Chives Holiday (Easter) *Pretzel Bread with Sirecz Cheese *Light Grill *Sliced Ham *Tomatoes *Olives *Ranch *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ranch **Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Salted Caramels *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Marshmallows Holiday (Comet Con) *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Salted Caramels *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Hyper Green Drizzle **Asteroids **2 Astronaut Ice Creams Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Cherries Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Chocolate Coins Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *Chocolate Drizzle *8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Inner Ring) Holiday (Comet Con) *Chocolate Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *Hyper Green Syrup *8 Astronaut Ice Cream (Outer Ring) *8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Steak *Sour Cream *Black Beans *Tomatoes *Onions *Verde Sauce *Chips **Fiesta Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (Halloween) *Midnight Crunch Taco with Steak *Sour Cream *Black Olives *Tomatoes *Onions *La Catrina Sauce *Chips **Fiesta Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Nori with White Rice *Not Flipped **Cucumber Slices **Tofu *Saba *Wasabi Mayo *Bubble Tea: **Matcha Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Shiroi Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Tofu **Narutomaki *Saba *Wasabi Mayo *Bubble Tea: **Matcha Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Maple Syrup *3 Butters *Drink: **Large Coffee with Ice Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Maple Syrup *3 Mint Creameo Cookies *Drink: **Large Coffee with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Olive Oil with Provolone Cheese *8 Pimento Olives (right) *4 Tomato slices (bottom) *8 Black Olive slices (left) *4 Onion slices (top) *Medium Bake *8 Slices Holiday (BavariaFest) *Garlic Knot Crust *Olive Oil with Provolone Cheese *8 Pimento Olives (right) *4 Schnitzels (bottom) *8 Black Olive slices (left) *4 Onions (top) *Medium Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Wild Onion Sauce *Mustard *Fajita Veggies *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Medium Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Comet Con) *Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Pulsar Pesto *Mustard *Fajita Veggies *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Hyper Green **Medium Pluto Puffs Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Holiday (Groovstock) * Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun * Karmic Korma Sauce * Mustard * Fajita Veggies * Pickle * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Dr. Cherry ** Medium Artisanal Truffle Corn Unlockables *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Tomatoes. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Mint Shavings. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Brownie Batter. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Black Olives. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Olives. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Asteroids. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Rock Candy. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Astronaut Ice Cream. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Steak. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Tofu. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Pimento Olives. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 15 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 25 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 13 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 4 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 63 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 42 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 42 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 4 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 25 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 55 Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2016: She lost to Trishna in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Wally in the Peach Division. Trivia *Olivia likes Olives, as indicated by her name, and they appear on her orders if they are available. *Some Party Subs-themed decorations are used on her clothing. *Her regular order in Papa's Bakeria all consist of chocolate-themed items. *She is the only Papa's Pastaria debutant to make her first appearance in Papa's Next Chefs 2016. *7 customers make an appearance at her flipdeck. Order Tickets Olivia Summer.png|Olivia's Pastaria order during Summer Luau Olivia regular.png|Olivia's Pastaria regular order Olivia FTG.png|Olivia's Freezeria To Go! order Olivia Halloween.png|Olivia's Donuteria order during Halloween Olivia Donuteira.png|Olivia's Donuteria regular order Olivia win.png|Olivia's Wingeria HD order Olivia PTG.png|Olivia's Pizzeria To Go! order Olivia's Cheeseria Order.png|Olivia's Cheeseria regular order Olivia's Cheeseria Order during Easter.png|Olivia's Cheeseria order during Easter Olivia Comet.png|Olivia's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Comet Con oliviacupakeria.jpg|Olivia's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Olivia St.png|Olivia's Cupcakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Olivia CHD.png|Olivia's Cupcakeria HD regular order Olivia Comet Con.png|Olivia's Bakeria order during Comet Con Olivia Bakeria.png|Olivia's Bakeria regular order oliviatmhh.png|Olivia's Taco Mia HD order during Halloween oliviatmh.png|Olivia's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Olivia (Holiday).png|Olivia's Sushiria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Papa's Sushiria Olivia (Regular).png|Olivia's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Olivia (Holiday).png|Olivia's Taco Mia To Go! order during Halloween Taco Mia To Go! Olivia (Regular).png|Olivia's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Olivia (Holiday).png|Olivia's Pancakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Pancakeria HD Olivia (Regular).png|Olivia's Pancakeria HD regular order Olivia Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Olivia's Pizzeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Olivia (Holiday).png|Olivia's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Groovstock Gallery Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 4.22.27 PM.png|Olivia ordering her pasta Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 4.22.19 PM.png|Olivia in line Olivia, new customer.png Olivia Perfect.jpg Olivia not pleased.png Perfect Pasta for Olivia.png Perfectolivia.png Olivia happy.png|Olivia is happy on Halloween! Olivia 1 HD.jpg Julep Bronze 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.31.12.png Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.32.40.png|Olivia is not happy with her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.42.16.png|Olivia is not happy with Shannon's donuts on the dining table Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.24.17.png|Olivia ordering her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.26.00.png Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 18.59.12.png Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.21.18.png Kingsley + Olivia.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.04.38.png|Olivia is not happy with the donuts she recieved Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.35.51.png|Olivia plays Steak And Jake Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.34.25.png Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.44.38.png|Olivia has a chocolate lolly Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.36.54.png|Olivia is happy with her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.56.16.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.57.06.png|Olivia is not happy with her Jubilee donuts Screen shot 2014-10-03 at 19.46.58.png|Olivia is not happy with Hacky Zak's donuts Newyears2015.jpg R15.jpg Newbies.jpg|Olivia, the last in line for cupcakes BestSandwich.PNG Screenshot (25).png|Perfect sandwich to celebrate Easter for Olivia! Screenshot (27).png|Perfect sandwiches for Yui and Olivia! TeaParty.png|Olivia gets her tea with Hacky Zak's order IMG 0706.JPG IMG 0707.JPG|Perfect for Olivia and 30 orders Pphdolivia.png|PPHD! Olivia Approved! IMG_1137.JPG Olivia Style B.jpg|Style B Fan Art Olivia.PNG inhjhknlj,..jpg|Olivia Chibi olivia in fan art up.jpg Olivia Summer Luau.jpg Fight.png OliviaSubs.jpg|By Yurika Sei pixel olivia.png|By LavenderSunset OliviaDiastri.jpg|By DiastriVelvet livia.PNG|Olivia in RPG Heroine Creator Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:O Characters